1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a lumbar support adapted for use with a seat upright, and more particularly, to a manipulable lumbar support having an active material based actuator operable to change a condition of the seat upright.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Lumbar supports are incorporated within seat uprights to provide structural capacity and support to an occupant. In an automotive setting, for example, lumbar supports typically include a plurality of spring-tensioned cross-members that straddle the lateral upright rails of the seat frame. Though flexible, conventional lumbar supports typically present one-size-fits-all configurations that may cause concerns for occupants of variable size and preference. As a result, manipulable lumbar supports have been developed in the art; however, these types of lumbar supports have achieved minimal application and use due in part to the employment of complex mechanical, electro-mechanical (e.g., motors, solenoids, etc.), pneumatic/hydraulic (e.g., bladders, air-cylinders, etc.), and manual actuators.